


Allow Me

by mean_whale



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Knotting, M/M, Omega Iwaizumi Hajime, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scent Marking, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Oikawa is ready to undress Iwaizumi the moment they get home, but Iwaizumi isn't on the mood. Will he get through to his horny boyfriend?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a request [omegaverse o!iwa request 74: “Do you see me at all? Or am I just a couple of holes to fuck?”](http://pornorosso.tumblr.com/post/147364026241/abo-starters-send-one-for-my-muses-reaction)

As usual, Iwaizumi and Oikawa went home together. They were still talking about their practise, but once they had reached Iwaizumi’s bedroom, Oikawa was all over the omega.

“Iwa-chan,” he cooed, hands roaming the omega’s body while he kissed his neck. “I’ve been waiting all day for this.”

Iwaizumi frowned and tried to pry Oikawa off him.

“Not now,” he said, his words clearly falling to deaf ears because Oikawa continued his administrations, hands taking a hold of Iwaizumi’s ass while his lips were tasting the skin of the omega’s jaw.

It wouldn’t be right to say that Iwaizumi didn’t want sex. He liked sex, who wouldn’t, but he was tired and sweaty, his arms unusually sore, and he really wanted to at least take a shower before getting physical, if at all.

“Hey, stop it,” he tried again, but Oikawa instead pulled him closer, hips lining against hips, and Iwaizumi could feel the alpha’s erection press against him. “I’m serious!”

“Mm, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa hummed against the omega’s neck. “You’re so sexy when you get serious.”

“Okay, that’s it!” Iwaizumi yelled, his reaction startling Oikawa completely.

Taking advantage of the alpha’s surprise, Iwaizumi pulled away from his hold and crossed his arms.

“Do you see me at all?” he questioned, anger rising to his cheeks as a burn. “Or am I just a couple of holes for you to fuck?”

Oikawa looked so baffled by this, that Iwaizumi found it hard to maintain his anger, but he made sure to glare just a bit harder to not lose his composure and burst to laughter.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed. “How can you say something like that? Of course you’re much more than… than what you said!”

“Sometimes it’s very hard to believe that,” the omega replied.

He uncrossed his arms but didn’t stop glaring at Oikawa.

“You’re always trying to jump me,” he said. “You never listen to what I want or don’t want. What makes you think I’d see this as some kind of actual relationship instead of just a convenient sex thing for you?”

Oikawa looked pale when he opened his mouth, eyes wide and brows wrinkled in a comical manner.

“Iwa-chan!” he gasped. “How can you think that? How can you say that after all these years?”

“All these years?” Iwaizumi questioned. “What years are you referring to? The ones when we were still kids and actual friends, or the ones after we both presented and you were suddenly much more interested in fucking me rather than spending time with me doing something else?”

Oikawa swallowed and gently shook his head.

“That’s not true,” he said, voice weak in disbelief.

“That’s how I see it,” Iwaizumi said, conveniently leaving out the fact that he only occasionally felt that way when Oikawa was especially horny.

Oikawa slumped. He looked at the omega from under his brows, lips pouty, but not in the stupid pretentious way he sometimes used to get sympathy. This was a real expression, and Iwaizumi took his time revelling in the fact that Oikawa was willing to share his real self with him alone.

“I didn’t realise you were unhappy with me,” Oikawa said quietly. “You should have said something.”

“I’ve told you many times,” Iwaizumi said, although you could argue about how true the statement was.

This far Iwaizumi had mostly kept his complaints to himself, usually too tired or irritated to have a proper conversation with his mate, but everyone had their tipping point, and Iwaizumi had just reached his. Something had to change or it would end up ruining not only their relationship as lovers but also as friends.

Oikawa was hanging his head low. He seemed to be staring at his sock-clad toes. Iwaizumi waited for him to say something. He could wait all day if he had to, although he did hope that it wouldn’t come to that. As soon as he had thought that, Oikawa looked up at him.

“Does this mean I’ve been forcing you to have sex when you didn’t want to?” Oikawa asked. “Have I been abusing you?”

He looked ashamed, and internally Iwaizumi smiled. As much as he didn’t like to see Oikawa genuinely upset, it was still good to have proof that the alpha was capable of more than his stupid flirty smiles and annoying attitude. He contemplated letting Oikawa wallow in misery for a while longer, but most of his irritation had dissolved now that his mate was listening.

“No, you idiot,” the omega grunted. “Just listen to me a bit more, will you?”

Oikawa looked at him hopefully.

“What do you want then?” he asked. “Tell me, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi bit his lip to hide his smile, but he stepped forward and pulled Oikawa into a hug.

“I just want to be with you for at least five minutes without you trying to get into my pants,” he said.

Oikawa hugged him back tightly, face pressed against the omega’s shoulder.

“Iwa-chan,” he mumbled.

They held each other until Iwaizumi felt that Oikawa had perked up considerable. He then pulled away to look at the alpha, whose eyes were shining with eagerness.

“What do you want next, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked.

“I want to take a shower,” the omega replied.

“Can I wash your back for you?” Oikawa asked, eyes big and slightly terrifying.

“You don’t have to,” Iwaizumi said quickly.

“But it’s so boring just waiting for you,” Oikawa whined.

“I’m not going to have you in the same room when I get naked,” Iwaizumi simply said and turned around to leave the room. “I’m sure you can think of something to do while I’m showering.”

He heard the whine Oikawa made but ignored it. He needed a shower to calm down, but also to feel less icky about himself. While he had just complained to Oikawa about them having too much sex, he wasn’t made of stone and had been fantasising all day about Oikawa’s cock filling him to the brim. His fantasies just hadn’t included sore arms or a sweaty groin.

Iwaizumi kept a scowl on his face until he entered the shower and the water hit his tired muscles. He let all the irritation melt as his sweat was washed away by the refreshing water. He stood there for a long time just to feel his body get clean and his mind clear up. He couldn’t stop thinking about Oikawa in the next room. What kind of a face was the alpha making? He was probably pouting, maybe even shedding a tear or two in frustration. Maybe Oikawa still believed that some of the times they had sex were forced.

Let him think that, if only for a moment.

Iwaizumi smiled at the thought of Oikawa looking so horrified when the thought had occurred to him. Maybe they spent too much time on thoughtless banter and witty pokes at each other. Maybe Iwaizumi really wanted more of real affection outside of sex; the only times when Oikawa seemed to get serious about his feelings were during sex.

The omega shook his head, but the thought remained. He never thought about it before, but his heart wasn’t as thick and unbreakable as he made it seem. He needed something to nurture it and keep it beating, and maybe he did feel like he wasn’t getting what he needed.

It was a sad thought, and Iwaizumi stepped out of the shower with a heavy heart. He slowly dried himself, realising that he didn’t bring a change of clothes with him so he would have to go out in just the towel. That, of course, meant that Oikawa would be unable to focus on him as anything more than a body.

With a sight the omega left the bathroom and walked over to his bedroom door. He saw Oikawa lying on his bed, head buried into the pillow, breathing calmly, arms holding onto the shirt Iwaizumia had slept in. The alpha looked like he was asleep, although his energy was alert.

Not alert enough to notice Iwaizumi, as the alpha nearly jumped up when the omega closed the door behind himself.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed, nearly throwing the shirt away and struggling to decide whether he should get up or not.

Without a word Iwaizumi pushed Oikawa back on the bed and climbed to his lap, nose pressed against his scent gland and arms around his shoulders. Oikawa made a confused sound, hesitating for a moment before wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi’s broad form.

“Iwa-chan?” the alpha asked.

Iwaizumi closed his eyes and focused on his alpha’s scent. It was friendly and warm, and it was exactly what his heart needed.

“I want you to need me,” he whispered in response to Oikawa’s unvoiced question.

Oikawa made a small noise in the back of his throat and squeezed Iwaizumi closer to himself. He inhaled the omega's scent, and Iwaizumi felt him smile against his skin.

“I do need you,” Oikawa said.

The alpha turned around, pulling Iwaizumi with him, and the omega let out an embarrassing squeal of surprise when his back hit the bed and his towel fell from his hips. Oikawa stroked his cheek and smiled gently.

“I want you to need me even when we don't have sex,” Iwaizumi said quietly.

“I always need you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa smiled and kissed the omega's lips softly. “I'm sorry if I've made you feel differently.”

Oikawa kissed him again before settling down, and Iwaizumi snuggled up to him. For once the alpha’s scent was calm instead of bordering horny, and Iwaizumi closed his eyes to relax into the embrace. Oikawa's chin was resting against his forehead and he could feel the breaths of the alpha ruffle his hair.

Iwaizumi smiled. He wasn't sure when he had last smiled so genuinely. Then his smile turned mischievous and he slowly started to lift his hand to his neck. Oikawa kept breathing calmly, and Iwaizumi made sure not to alert the alpha to what he had in mind.

When he reached his neck, he stopped for a while to listen to Oikawa's calm. The he slowly rubbed against his scent gland, relaxed into his own touch and felt his scent intensify. He felt it pour out of him like liquid, and his arousal sparked stronger as he continued.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whispered.

His voice was rough, and now that Iwaizumi focused on him again, he felt how tense the alpha had gotten, could hear how his nostrils flared as he breathed in the enchanting scent while trying to remain calm.

Iwaizumi smirked and congratulated himself on achieving such a reaction. He let out a quiet moan, fingers still rubbing against his neck.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa called, voice breathy and restrained. “F- fuck.”

The alpha pressed closer, hips rutting against Iwaizumi's and revealing the beginnings of an erection.

Iwaizumi only hummed in response and pressed closer, thigh pressing against Oikawa's groin to feel the effect he had on the alpha.

“Wait, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said with urgency and pulled away enough to look at the omega. “I thought you didn't want to.”

Iwaizumi intently rubbed against his scent gland.

“I never said that,” he replied with a broken voice.

Oikawa's self-control seemed to snap at that.

“Fuck!” the alpha exclaimed and pushed Iwaizumi's hand away from the scent gland. “Iwa-chan!”

Oikawa pressed his own scent gland against Iwaizumi's, rubbing his neck while his hand wrapped around the omega's hard cock. Iwaizumi moaned and took a hold of Oikawa's slim back. The alpha let go of his cock and dipped his fingers back to his ass.

“You're so wet,” Oikawa groaned next to Iwaizumi's ear.

Iwaizumi moaned, and Oikawa hurriedly opened his trousers and pulled them along with his boxers down to his thighs. Iwaizumi spread his legs without a word, and Oikawa pushed his cock between his ass cheek, rubbing the tip against his wet pucker. Iwaizumi sighed, and Oikawa pushed his cock slowly past the tight entrance.

“Are you wet enough?” Oikawa asked, voice attentive.

Iwaizumi moaned in response, trying to pull more of Oikawa inside.

“Are you?” Oikawa repeated the question.

“Yes,” Iwaizumi groaned impatiently. “Tooru, more!”

Oikawa lifted his head up and kissed Iwaizumi before rolling his hips, not pushing his cock much more inside but remaining by the entrance, his tip stimulating the tight muscle. Iwaizumi’s eyes rolled back and he pulled Oikawa closer again. The alpha let him, gladly lowering his head down to rub their scent glands together again.

“Fuck, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa mumbled. “You smell so good, so good. I don’t want anyone else to know how good you smell.”

“Only for you,” Iwaizumi managed to breathe out.

Oikawa pushed in farther, causing the omega to trash under him. Iwaizumi was jerking his hips to get more. Instead of giving him the deeper penetration he so desperately wanted, Oikawa turned his head and kissed the omega’s scent gland, lips teasing the skin before licking over it. Iwaizumi felt it right in his heart, in the way it beat to his alpha’s rhythm, and pleasure was gathering to his lower belly, getting ready to explode.

Oikawa was nibbling the skin around Iwaizumi’s scent gland when he finally pushed all the way in, and the omega moaned long and deep. Oikawa chuckled, tongue lapping up a bead of sweat as he fucked into Iwaizumi’s wet tightness. Iwaizumi tightened around him, which caused the cock to feel much bigger, much thicker. Oikawa’s hips were now pistoning at full speed, rattling the omega against the bed, and Iwaizumi turned his head slightly to press his nose against Oikawa’s scent gland.

“Do you want my knot?” Oikawa asked when the base of his cock started to swell.

“Yes,” Iwaizumi moaned. “Yes, Tooru!”

The alpha groaned in return and pulled up, resting his weight on his arms as he fucked into his boyfriend who was already shaking, just as close to his release. Oikawa wrapped his hand around Iwaizumi’s wet cock and jerked it somewhat in time to his thrusts. Iwaizumi’s hips jolted at the touch, his movements getting erratic as his body wasn’t sure which way to turn. His toes curled into the beddings and he came, shooting his semen over Oikawa’s hand and his own belly.

Oikawa moaned beautifully, and Iwaizumi could have sworn that the sound only heightened his own orgasm. His felt the thick knot catch to his rim, and then Oikawa emptied his seed deep inside his ass, pressing deeper and deeper, and Iwaizumi pulled him down to anchor himself.

The alpha didn’t resist slumping down, first onto Iwaizumi before rolling over onto the bed. Iwaizumi’s cock was still hard and pressing against Oikawa’s belly.

“You should seduce me more often if this is how good it feels,” Oikawa said and brushed his fingers over Iwaizumi’s hair.

“You should let me,” Iwaizumi retorted, but smiled.

He didn’t remember when he had felt that satisfied both physically and emotionally.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Oikawa laughed and kissed his partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this has been a wild month for my mental health which is why this short fic took me forever to complete. But here it is!
> 
> I have [a dedicated writing blog](http://mean-whalewrites.tumblr.com) but also sometimes talk about writing [on twitter](http://twitter.com/mean_whale), but to follow me on twitter please be over 18!


End file.
